1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2014-160218 discloses a display device coupled to a flexible substrate. Display control signal wiring and power wiring for a light source are routed on the flexible substrate. Image information is input from the outside as a display control signal through the display control signal wiring so that a display operation is controlled, and power for a light source for emitting light from a panel unit of the display device to an observer side is supplied from the outside through the power wiring for a light source. The power wiring for a light source is thicker than the display control signal wiring, and thus the flexible substrate includes a first flexible substrate including the power wiring for a light source and a second flexible substrate including the display control signal wiring. This configuration gives greater flexibility in routing of the wiring on the second flexible substrate, on which a lot of lines for the display control signal wiring have to be arranged.
However, the width of the first flexible substrate is narrower than the width of the second flexible substrate, and thus it is required to lower a possibility of disconnection due to vibration.
An object of the present invention is to provide a display device in which the disconnection of power wiring due to vibration does not occur.